Empath (Hellion, Watcher Datafile)
EMPATH Manuel Alfonso Rodrigo de la Rocha secret Empath was the son of an impoverished noble Castillian who could trace their lineage back to the ancient Romans. Hailing from Spain, Manuel de la Rocha was a mutant who attended school at the Massachusetts Academy, where he was one of the original students of then villain, the White Queen. Frost's students, who were known as the Hellions, were rivals of Charles Xavier's students, the New Mutants. De la Rocha was one of the few Hellions, along with James Proudstar, Magma and Firestar to survive an attack by time-traveling villain Trevor Fitzroy. During his tenure with the Hellions, de la Rocha met and fell in love with the New Mutant known as Magma (Amara Aquilla). Amara Aquilla eventually left her team and became a member of the Hellions, so that she could be close to Manuel de la Rocha, and de la Rocha even accompanied her back to her home in Nova Roma. Later, Empath joined X-Corporation, where he became the Communications Director for the Corporation's Los Angeles chapter. While there, he had problems with the drug Kick, which could take over a person's mind. After M-Day, all X-Corporation offices were closed down after many attacks. Empath was quickly resigned to help out at the Mansion as he still retained his powers, but was first assigned by Emma Frost to pick up Magma who had lost her mind after losing her boyfriend. Some time after that, Empath found himself a mind slave of the Red Queen, taking part in the attack of the X-Men with members of the Hellfire Cult. He was beyond loyal to her and followed her orders blindly. His interactions with Madelyne Pryor appeared to have altered and enhanced his abilities. His emotion control is much more powerful but requires visual concentration and/or eye-contact. He also uses words to focus his powers. His eyes have always glowed with psionic energy when he uses his powers. Using his powers, he easily manipulates the X-Men to his whim under Red Queen's orders, but was then taken down by Pixie who stabbed him with his soul sword leaving him blind. Illyana gave Emptah back his sight and he was put in the virtual reality as the rest of the X-Men's prisoners in Utopia. This virtual reality was shut down when Selene made her attack on Utopia. During the attack, Empath was killed by a temporarily resurrected Harry Leland. Affiliations Solo D4, Buddy D8, Team D6 Distinctions Castillian Lineage, History with Magma, Pathokinetic Prodigy Power Sets EMPATHIC MUTATION Enhanced Senses D8, Mind Control D10, Psychic Blast D8, Psychic Resistance D8 SFX: Area Effect.''Target multiple opponents using Mind Control. For every additional target, add d6 and keep +1 effect die. '''SFX:' Pathokinesis. Add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 when using Mind Control to inflict persuasion-based complications or mental stress. Limit: Conscious Activation. While stressed out, asleep, or unconscious, shutdown Mind Control. Recover Mind Control when you recover that stress or wake up. If you take physical trauma, shutdown Mind Control until you recover that trauma. Limit: Mutant. Step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die when affected by mutant-specific complications or tech. Specialties Business Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Psych Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Mutant Category:Spanish Characters Category:Hellfire Club Category:Hellions